goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Millennium's-a Comin'
'The Millennium's-a Comin' '''is an unaired ''Comedy World ''episode that was scheduled to air on December 18, 1999, but it didn't because Kids' WB interns thought it was "too dark." Synopsis In this non-canon episode, the millennium starts with a bang. Because of that, Eric and PC Guy move to an unnamed planet, hoping to begin a fresh life there. Cast *Eric as himself *Brian as PC Guy *David/Zack/Evil Genius as Clerk *Paul as Charlie McCoy *This is the first and only unaired episode. *The animation color in this episode is less bright and more washed out. This is due to the episode being animated by a different studio. *This would've been the last episode to air in 1999 and of season 2. Transcript episode opens in the living room '''Eric: 'at a calendar Hey! It's New Year's Eve! 'PC Guy: 'out of the floorboard Yeah, I know! We're gonna party as '99 lasts! 'Eric: '''Wait... if we're in 1999, what year is next? '''PC Guy: '''Good question. Computers don't know the difference between 1900 and 2000. '''Eric: '''Let me watch the news first. to a recliner, grabs a remote and turns on the TV '''News Anchor: '''Hello, news anchor Charlie McCoy here. At midnight, we're done for. '''Eric: 'a ship anchor This report will be interesting. 'Charlie McCoy: '''As computers don't know the difference between 1900 and 2000... '''PC Guy: '''I just said that not too long ago! '''Charlie McCoy: '''All the computers will reset, leading us to financial issues. And we're gonna go back to caveman times. As we cut to commercial break, I'm going to go panic by running around in my underwear outside while screeching like a chimp. '''PC Guy: 'the TV off Okay Eric, this is serious business. Here, have this watch. Eric a watch 'Eric: '''What do I need this for? '''PC Guy: '''You need to keep an eye out on the time. At 11 PM, we must head down to the cellar immediately. '''Eric: '''You mean I need to hire a doctor to take my eyeball out of my so- '''PC Guy: '''Nevermind, give me the watch. to PC Guy at a store, purchasing his food '''Clerk: '''Ya hosting a party? '''PC Guy: '''No sir, I'm not. It's going to be Y2K, and a giant meteor will hit Earth, our only source of life! '''Clerk: 'out laughing 'Hoo, that's a load of baloney. '''PC Guy: '''This isn't a laughing matter! evening, PC Guy is dropping food down the chimney. After all went down, PC Guy goes down the chimney '''Eric: '''PC Guy, Christmas is over. '''PC Guy: '''I brought so many groceries, they couldn't fit through the door, so- is heard from outside '''Eric: '''What was that? duo goes outside '''PC Guy: '''Oh, the neighbors are hosting a party. It's getting a bit dark anyway. his watch 7:06 PM. Let's enjoy our last day on Earth while it lasts. '''Narrator: '''7:08 PM. '''Eric: '''PC Guy, I'm gonna go to a mommy-and-me program at the public library, shout the word, ''the ''word, and see what will happen. '''Narrator: '''7:14 PM. '''Eric: '''They made me graduate early. '''PC Guy: '''Interestingggggg.... Category:Comedy World episodes